Aluminum and its alloys have long been known to have desirable properties such as low cost, relatively low density, corrosion resistance, and the ability to be fabricated relatively easily into a wide variety of shapes and configurations for various applications. Aluminum, as a base metal for alloying purposes, is generally approximately 99 per cent pure, with iron and silicon comprising the major impurities.
A number of aluminum alloys have been found having good weldability, and characteristics such as medium to high strength. Several of these aluminum alloy compositions are based upon aluminum-copper systems, wherein significant strengthening is induced by the precipitation of CuAl.sub.2. In recent work, Polmear has disclosed an aluminum-copper-magnesium-silver alloy composition designed for elevated temperature service that has high room temperature strength. No weldability data for the alloy have been reported. Polmear reported that the presence of small amounts of magnesium and silver create a previously unreported novel precipitate (i.e. omega phase) which additionally strengthens the alloy; such precipitates being coherent platelets of very minimal thickness, and high stability at slightly elevated temperatures. The strengthening in such alloys appears to be a function of the presence of both magnesium and silver. See "Development of an Experimental Wrought aluminum Alloy for Use at Elevated Temperatures," Polmear, ALUMINUM ALLOYS: THEIR PHYSICAL AND MECHANICAL PROPERTIES E. A. Starke, Jr. and T. H. Sanders, Jr., editors, Volume I of Conference Proceedings of International Conference, University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA 15-.degree.June 1986, pages 661-674, Chameleon Press, London.
Lithium additions to aluminum alloys are known to produce a variety of low density, age-hardenable alloys, such as alloys of aluminum-magnesium-lithium, and aluminum-copper-lithium. Such alloys have seen limited use, due to difficulty in melting and casting and relatively low ductility and toughness in wrought products. Among conventional commercially available aluminum-lithium alloys, the only generally accepted weldable aluminum-lithium alloy is the Soviet alloy 01420, as disclosed in British patent 1,172,736, of Fridlyander et al., comprising Al-5Mg-2Li. This alloy is reported to have medium to high strength, low density, and a modulus of elasticity higher than standard aluminum alloys. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,219, of I. M. LeBaron, assigned to Alcoa, aluminum base alloys containing Cu and Li are disclosed. These alloys are "Mg-free", i.e. the alloys have less than 0.01 percent Mg which is present as an impurity. In addition, the alloys disclosed by LeBaron require the presence of at least one element selected from Cd, Hg, Ag, Sn, In, and Zn. The surprising increase in strength observed in the Al-Li alloys of the present invention, containing both Ag and Mg, is not observed in LeBaron.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,391 to Criner, assigned to Alcoa, discloses Al-Cu-Mn base alloys containing Cu, Li, Mg, and Cd. Criner teaches that Mn is essential for developing high strength at elevated temperatures and that Cd, in combination with Mg and Li, is essential for strengthening the Al-Cu-Mn system. Criner does not achieve properties comparable to those of the present invention, i.e. ultra high strength, strong natural aging response, high ductility at several technologically useful strength levels, weldability, etc.
A paper appearing in the Journal of Japan Institute of Light Metals lists Al-Li-Mg base alloys to which one of the elements Ag, Cu, or Zn has been added (see "Aging Phenomena of Al-Li-Mg Alloy Affected by Additional Elements," Hayashi et al, Journal of Japan Institute of Light Metals, Vol. 32, No. 7, July 1982). While the reference does disclose the addition of Ag to an alloy consisting of Al, Li, and Mg, no disclosure is made of the addition of silver to a copper containing alloy. Further, the reference does not teach the addition of grain refining elements as required in the alloys of the present invention. Since the purpose of the paper is to study the effect of specific alloying additions on the aging behavior of ternary Al-Li-Mg alloys, the authors specifically desired to limit additions to the individual elements Ag, Cu, and Zn listed without combining such additional elements or adding further grain refining elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,717 to Lindstrand et al relates to filler metal for welding Al-Zn-Mg base alloys. The filler metal comprises Al with 2-8 weight percent Mg, 0.1-10 weight percent Ag, and up to 8 weight percent Si. In addition, the filler metal may contain up to 1.0 weight percent each of Mn and Cr, up to 0.5 weight percent each of Cu, Ti and V, and up to 0.1 weight percent each of Li, Zr and B. The only example given by Lindstrand et al lists a filler metal composition of Al - 5 Mg-0.9 Ag. The reference does not relate to the production of the Al-Cu-Mg-Ag-Li base alloys which are the subject of the present invention. Rather, the reference is directed to the production of Al-Mg-Ag containing alloys that are suitable for use only as welding filler metal.